<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncertainty by UnholyKrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363320">Uncertainty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow'>UnholyKrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There's an empty echo in my bones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgore is a dad, Asgore wants the best for his new child, Flower Crowns, Gen, Healing, OC is Frisks sister, OC is a skeleton, Past Kidnapping, Toriel is pushy, sibling fluff kind of, those last three tags are only implied and kind of talked about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Echo enjoy a nice spring afternoon in the backyard and talk about stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; OC, OC &amp; Asgore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There's an empty echo in my bones [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk giggled and shoved a flower crown onto Echoes head, adjusting it to their preference. The sun was shining down brightly, and the two had found themselves on a picnic blanket in the shade under one of the massive purple weeping willow trees that Asgore kept. Echo liked this spot the best because of how low the vine things hung, she and Frisk could stay under it all day without worry, and it made it very difficult for people to see her.</p>
<p>Plus, it was hot and it was planted nearly right in the lake in the backyard.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better?” Frisk signed, “Do you like living with Asgore?”</p>
<p>“I’m… doing better, I guess?” Echoes fingers stumbled over a few words, “But I’m happy here, I think.”</p>
<p>Frisk beamed at their sister, “I’m glad.”</p>
<p>Their smile fell, suddenly looking guilty, and reluctant to spit out what they wanted to say. Their hands fidgeted, unsure of their next words.</p>
<p>“Mom...” they paused, pushing their bangs out of their eyes, their golden eyes nearly glowing, “Mom wants to introduce you to a skeleton monster. She says- you- hm.”</p>
<p>“Take your time.” Echo whispered, words shaky. It felt like it had been eons since the last time you had seen another skeleton, and it definitely wasn’t on good terms.</p>
<p>“Mom says that you need to acclimate.” they whispered back, voice scratchy from disuse.</p>
<p>Echo sighed. So that’s what they had been arguing about when Asgore gently herded her and Frisk out the back door. She scratched at her arm, at her chest, and shivered, bones awkwardly rattling.</p>
<p>“He went through something similar. He would understand your situation best, but even if mom keeps pushing, its completely up to you.” Frisk frantically signed at them, almost too fast for her to understand.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t know yet,” Echo said, “I’ll… I’ll think about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>